


Her Guardian Angel of Death

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But it's okay, F/M, Fluff, Frank saves her of course, Frank will save her guys, Karen being a nosy reporter gets her into trouble, Karen gets kidnapped, Micro makes an appearance, Oops, This has too many tags guys, also, and lives to tell the tale, and tender touches to her face, because I add basically all the tropes ya'll want in a Kastle fic, because he's hella concerned she's injured, no one kidnaps his ma'am, with violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: Karen is investigating Frank's military past and she gets kidnapped. Frank sweeps in and saves her though, leaving a trail of dead bodies in his wake. He takes her home and patches her up.





	Her Guardian Angel of Death

Goddamn herself. Karen Page was locked in the storage room of some abandoned building. What she could tell, used to be a doctor's office building or something. Medical supplies all over the room. This is what she got for being an investigative reporter. Her head was throbbing, she gingerly touched her temple to find blood. Of course. "Shit...." She muttered to herself as she tried again to shove at the door. "Goddamn it." She muttered out again and sank in the corner as her head felt worse and the room started to get wobbly. Little did she know, that her guardian angel of death was on his way to her. 

\-------

His burner phone was ringing. Her name popped up. Which was funny, because she never called him. He always called her to set meetings. "Ma'am?" He spoke through the phone, tone gentler than normal because it was her. "Going soft for a blonde Frank?" Came a voice, Frank mentioned for Micro and he started tracing the call. "Listen here you shitbag. I'm gonna find you and kill you for takin' her." He growled through the phone. "Because you bet your ass I'm coming to collect you." He continued on as he suited up for finding Karen. Automatic shotgun and ammo for about a week. But for him, it would last the night. Because he had to save her, he was the reason she was in this mess. Although, she was too stubborn to not help him. 

"Got it." Micro's voice came and Frank was out the door. "Thanks." He grunted back to Micro. "Any last requests, make 'em now asshole. I'm comin' for you." He growled through the phone before hanging up. He was coming for them. And her. His ma'am. He wasn't going to lose her too. His last connection to humanity he had. He got into the van and followed the address that Micro gave him. White knuckles gripping the wheel the whole way to the abandoned building. What the fuck was he feeling? Calling her his ma'am? Like he had a claim over her. And maybe he did in a way, he didn't like to admit that he cared for her. Admitting that meant.... That he forgot his family. Didn't it? He shook his head. _Don't go down that road Frank_. He thought to himself. "One batch, two batch, penny and dime." He muttered to himself as he parked the van and got out. He cocked his shotgun and headed inside, not caring who he hurt. As long as she wasn't hurt. She was all that mattered right now.

He kicked open the door and blasted his shotgun off at an armed man. "Knock knock asshole." He muttered out and stalked past the now dead man, his brains all over the floor. Cocking the gun again, he went one by one. His phone rang again. "What?" He growled through the phone, knowing it wasn't really Karen calling. "Ever play hide and seek to beat a clock?" The voice said again before it hung up. He growled and shot off another guy, blood spattering his arm in the process. "I'm comin' for ya ma'am." He muttered to himself, picking up the pace and he knew she wasn't on this floor anyway.

\-------

Karen snapped up when she heard a beeping noise, a ticking sound. It couldn't be.... Could it? She struggled to sit up and on her feet. "What the...." She muttered out and found it in the corner. A timer strapped to a bomb. Because of fucking course these assholes had a bomb in there with her. She was going to die alone. Great. Her life was lonely enough, now she was dying alone. She was too dizzy and in pain for this shit. Fairly certain she had a concussion now, but with death on the way... It didn't really matter anyway. _crack_   A familiar sound echoed down the hallway from the room she was in. Frank. She'd stake her life on it, which as of now had a timetable of two minutes now. Shit. She moved to the door and banged on the door. "Help!" She cried out, he had to hear her, right? Why else was he here? 

Frank heard it, he always heard her voice. He tilted his head and followed the noise. It was eerily quiet. Never a good sign. The only sound was her pounding and voice. He rounded the corner and found the door where the pounding of her fist was coming from. Or was that his heart pounding for fear of losing her? "Move ma'am." He gently called to her through the door. Karen complied immediately and covered her ears, knowing what was coming. crack Another shot to unlock the door. She fell into him as soon as he stepped in the door. Partly because she was dizzy, the other part was being so happy to see him. "B-Bomb." Karen pointed in the corner and Frank glanced with her before they both started running. "Run." He told her, half gruffly, half gently. They ran and hightailed it around the nearest corner before it went off. 

Heat and debris flying everywhere. Instinct kicked in and he pulled her in front of him. Body shielding hers from the blast as they landed on the hard, linoleum floor. He could feel her shaking. "It's okay." He murmured against her hair for a few moments. Listening for any stray footsteps coming. But heard nothing. Not yet anyway. "Come on." He took her elbow gently and helped her up. "You okay ma'am?" He asked her softly and brushed her hair out of her face gently. Inspecting her head wound. "You'll need stitches." He murmured out and stroked her cheek gently. "I figured." She murmured back. "I have a headache." She admitted. "Concussion probably." He responded softly. "I'll take you home." He told her simply and took her hand, leading her down the hall and to the stairway. 

She gripped his hand tightly, almost as if she was afraid to lose him. Wishful thinking probably. They moved down the stairs as quickly as possible, out the building and found the van where he left it. He looked around and then back at her. "Hey, stay here okay? Gotta make sure they didn't fuck with the van." He explained quietly as he stroked her cheek with his thumb again. He swore she leaned into his touch and sighed. But that was probably his imagination. "Don't leave me." She begged him, hand gripping his shotgun wielding arm and her big blue eyes staring into his. "Please?" She asked him. "I won't. I promise." He affirmed to her. And he never lied to her. "I'll be right back." He told her and quickly checked the van. No explosives, no tracker. Nothing. 

He returned and she gripped his hand tightly. She was shaking now, adrenaline and exhaustion kicking in. She leaned against him as he helped her into the van and he quickly moved to the other side to drive her home. Her eyes were fluttering closed. "Hey now...." Frank's gentle voice brought her back. "Don't fall asleep on me ma'am." He ordered her gently and drove the several blocks back to her new apartment. Because of course he new she had moved since the Blacksmith shot up her last place. "So tired." She murmured out to him. "I know but you can't..." He choked a little and coughed to cover it up. "You can't. You have to stay awake ma'am." He insisted as he parked by an alley on her block. 

Frank didn't wait for Karen to invite him in. She needed to stay awake until he could better assess her injuries. He slung his shotgun on his back and slipped on a jacket to cover it and the blood. Didn't need her neighbors asking questions. He helped her out of the van and to her building, she was swaying too much and that concerned Frank. He picked her up and carried her up the flight of stairs to her apartment. "Ma'am?" He asked her as she fiddled with her keys in her lap as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Mmmm?" Came her response. "Come on now, don't do that." He chided her gently. "You can't." He repeated as she fumbled with her keys at her door until she finally got it unlocked and he moved them inside. Kicking her door shut, he carried her immediately to her bed. 

"Do you have a first aid kit?" He asked her softly, hand gently moving her hair again; hand ghosting over her cut gently. Those violent hands that caused death, also being her savior tonight. "Y-Yes." She whispered out. "Bathroom." She pointed to her bathroom as he moved to retrieve it and lock her door. He took off his jacket, body armor and set the shotgun against her wall next to her nightstand. "Lemme look at it." He instructed as he knelt by the bed and she sat waiting for him. Pale legs shaking from her traumatic event. He put one hand on her knee, gentle as ever. "It's okay. You're safe now. You're always safe with me." He reminded her, and she believed him. She always believed him. He never lied to her. She nodded and stilled. 

His ever steady hands threaded the needle and stitched her up. Occasionally speaking softly to her again to stop her from shaking. He finished and set the kit aside. "Change, I'll make you some tea." He told her, coffee and she would be up all night. "I think you just have a mild concussion." He told her quietly and gently kissed her uninjured temple. "I'll be right back." He promised her. 

She nodded as she watched him retreat to her kitchen. She heard him looking for a mug and tea bags. Soon, she heard him heating up the water. She took a shaky, deep breath and felt calmer. He was here, she was safe. She peeled out of her skirt, blouse and bra. Pulled on a sweatshirt and boxer shorts instead. She crawled into her bed and wanted to lay down. Frank returned, holding a cup of tea in his hands. He had even put it in her Beauty and the Beast mug. How did he know that was her favorite mug? "Here you go ma'am." He told her and handed it over to her. "Thank you Frank." She murmured out and smiled softly at him. "For everything." She finished and stared directly at him. 

A silence encompasses the room. It's not uncomfortable, but there's an unasked question in the air.

"How did you know I was there?" She asked him finally. He grunted and sighed. "Some shitbag called me from your phone. Guess he wanted me dyin' tryin' to save you." He shrugged. "Too bad that didn't work out for him." He met her stare. Those beautiful blue eyes boring into his soul. "Couldn't let someone take...." He trailed off, not sure what to say or how to word it. 

She didn't have to ask, she knew what he meant. But she didn't force him to say it. It didn't need to be said. Frank Castle cared for her. There was no going back for either of them now. He cared for her and she.... Well she had known for too long how she felt for him. 

She sipped her tea and Frank pulled a pillow from her bed and was getting ready to sleep on her floor next to her. "You're staying?" Her voice came from above him softly. "Of course ma'am. You.... You need me tonight." He said and stared up at her, resigning that he needed her too. 

Another silence stretches between them. 

"Frank?" She calls out again to the darkened room, only illuminated by her bathroom light creeping through the cracked door. "Ma'am?" He returns gently and waits for the request to come. The request that he was do whatever she asked of him. "Will you.... Hold me tonight?" She asked softly, shyly almost. And Karen Page was many things.... But shy was not one of them. So her request was something he would never deny her.

"Yes ma'am." Came his reply and he hoisted himself up off the floor, kicking his combat boots off, not wanting to get dirt on her clean sheets. He placed his pillow behind her and laid down behind her. Gently, gathering her in his arms before nestling his nose in her hair. "Get some sleep." He murmured into her head before kissing her hair gently. "I'll be here." He promised her. "Goodnight Frank." She murmured out as she fell asleep quickly after that.

"Goodnight Karen." He returns to her before falling into his own sleep. The first peaceful night of sleep they've both had in a long time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up giving her a mild concussion because yes you can sleep with those (I've had one myself) and I wanted to write Kastle cuddles. I left the baddie in this fic vague because I was too lazy to decide who it was going to be.


End file.
